1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and an apparatus for reproducing multimedia data, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for reproducing multimedia data by controlling a reproducing speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wired/wireless communication technology, multimedia data providing services have improved. Particularly, services that provide real-time multimedia streaming through wired/wireless networks have improved with increases in data transmission rates.
It is important for streaming services to provide multimedia data with highest quality of service (QoS) to users in spite of constantly changing network environment, and thus research and development of various technologies with respect to the streaming services are actively performed.